Why do you love me?
by ZennLove
Summary: A SakuraKakashi fanfiction…..I love you so much.Those were the words she said to Sasuke when he left.And now was Kakashi telling the exact same words to her.How could this happen…Let us start at last week.….


ZennLove :  
Hey there, I'm experimenting with some of my stories so I really like to know what you think about this, yesh I know my other story : Akastsuki is a _BIG_ disaster and yeah I'm still working Ouran High's story but still, I really like to know what you think about this so please review.

I do not own Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto

Does

* * *

A Sakura/Kakashi fanfiction  
…..  
I love you so much.  
Those were the words she said to Sasuke-kun when he left.  
And now was Kakashi-sensei telling the exact same words to her.  
How could this happen…  
Let us start at last week.  
….

Day one

---

Noon

---

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" screamed Naruto and he ran to the pink haired girl with the green eyes.  
"What is it Naruto?"  
"Well , I was wondering if you liked to go on a uhm… a date? Not as a couple but just as friends you see I asked Hinata out but I don't really know what to say to her when I'm alone with her you see" said the blonde with the blue eyes shy.  
Sakura smiled

Naruto was over his crush about her and had now a crush on Hinata.  
It was just exactly a few days ago when Naruto realised that Hinata was in love with him.  
'He was and still is very shy about it though' Sakura thought.  
He was on missions with her and had spent some time alone with her for quite a while but he still was a bit shy about it and now they were going to have their first big date.  
And so was Sakura doomed to go together with Naruto and Hinata.

"Well sure I'd like to come" she said.  
"Great, perfect well Shikamaru and Temari and Ino and Sai and Neji and TenTen are coming as well" he said happily.  
Oh great now I'm the only single between four couples my day couldn't be worse she thought.  
"Well uhm when is the big date?"  
"Tonight at 21.00h at Ichiraku's and then we're going to a bar or to the park" He said and he ran away  
"Yeah I got to go change my clothes and buy Hinata something, Thank you very much for coming Sakura-chan Bye"  
"Bye" she said and she walked to her apartment.

---

Sakura's Apartment

---

"Hmm what shall I wear, not something sexy, not something baggy but just something simple"  
"_Wear those black boots and you're killer black dress that way you'll have a nice evening too" _Inner Sakura said.  
Sakura laughed  
"Yeah if I'm going to wear that I only get some old horny men after me, no thanks, I'll wear the boots though, thanks for the idea and the jeans with white shirt" and she took it out of the closet.  
_"Suit yourself but I'm telling you, you haven't went on a date or had some real fun since Sasuke-kun left"_ Inner Sakura said and she disappeared.  
Sakura thought of what her alter-ego said and she was right she should have some fun why sober in misery when Sasuke-kun left she could get over it.  
So she put the clothes back and put her killer black dress on.

_"SHANNAROU!!!!"_

---

"Hey, Sakura everybody is waiting inside come on we'll be late" the blonde in tux said.  
"Wow Naruto you look wonderful".  
"Thanks Sakura you look good yourself too, but don't you think rhis is to much?"  
He said and he looked at his clothes and scratched the back of his head.  
Remembering Kakashi-sensei.  
"Nah it's perfect" she said and they went inside.  
After they ate, they went as Naruto said to a bar and after 20 minutes all four couples were dancing, and as Sakura herself predicted five horny men were asking her to go on a date or they wanted to dance with her.  
She turned them all down and they left as quick as bees who found their selves some new honey.  
_"What did you do that for?!? That dark haired man wasn't that ugly he was quit handsome!" _Inner Sakura screamed as if she just missed a sweet  
'What am I doing here?' Sakura thought  
_"Hello getting ourselves a man and have fun one time remember?"_ the annoying voice replied.  
Sakura looked at the others they were having fun and were in love with each other, Sakura couldn't handle it so she ran out of the bar.

She ran through the streets of Konoha and at a bench she stopped.  
She sat down and cried.  
She hadn't cried that much since Sasuke-kun left.  
'Why oh why am I the one who have to be alone' she thought and she was sitting, hugging her knees and to make it more worse it began to rain.  
She closed her eyes and closed herself down from the world until she fell asleep.

Several Hours later a Silver haired man walked to the bench and picked her up, carrying her to his house.

The entire trip she slept on roses

* * *

ZennLove:

So please review


End file.
